sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Evan Brady
Dr. Evan Brady was the head AI developer on Project Paidion, the creation of the AI known as FUTURE. He appears briefly in season one, and is a major character in season five. He also features in the companion comic “Welcome To Typhon”, which is considered semi-canon. Season Five Welcome to Typhon Note: Information from the Welcome To Typhon comic is only considered to be semi-canonical After the arrival of Anna Cordero at Halcyon Tower, Dr. Brady took over her orientation from SAYER (despite it's objections) and showed her around the facility. He resolved Anna's confusion as to why she, an Elementary School Teacher, had been brought to Typhon to work with computers. The doctor was concerned that FUTURE refuses to adapt, and is more interested in playing games than fulfilling tasks. After introducing Anna to FUTURE, Dr. Brady interrupted to suggestion from it to play a game and took Anna to get some rest. Around that time, Dr. Brady sent an email to the development team describing how access to FUTURE has currently only been granted to Tier 5+ devs and there is something the team must be aware of before further access is granted. Brady explains that FUTURE communicates in the same was as SAYER and the voice is very similar to the untrained listener. FUTURE is described as using this as a joke, so developers should listen for the oscillation that can be heard when it is transmitting. The email also describes how FUTURE has stopped calling researchers by their names. It will only call them 'resident' or, when playing a game together, 'Jack'. Brady claims this to be a reference to the 'Jack in the Box'. Brady ends the email signaling that the instance will likely be wiped in the next few weeks to start fresh. Trivia * Unlike his colleagues John Caulfield and Howard Young, Evan Brady does not have a canon resident identification number. As the protocol causing SAYER to identify residents by number is established after the events of season five, he is never identified this way. * Though Dr. Brady first appears alongside Anna Cordero in episode 10, "Lost in Transmission," he is not named or identified as such in this episode. * Dr. Brady consistently shifts between referring to Howard Young as "Dr. Young" and "Howard", something he has not been heard to do with his other coworkers, whom he only refers to by Dr. and their last names. * Adam described Brady is described as being "a more thoughtful character" compared to Young * Dr. Brady's Resident Identification Number is listed in the "Welcome to Typhon" comic as 440019, which does not conform with the usual 5 digit number. However this comic is only considered semi-canon. * By combining information in the comic 'Welcome to Typhon' and information from Season 5, it can be inferred that Dr. Young was at least a Tier 5 resident during FUTURE's development. However information from the comic is only semi-canonical. * Dr. Brady's email address was listed in 'Welcome to Typhon' as ebrady@aidev.tyhon however this is also only semi-canonical. * Adam has said “if anyone in their series is finger-gunning, it’s Brady.” Category:Season one Category:Season five Category:Characters Category:Residents